untitled
by Naleylvr23
Summary: This is the story of Bobby and Quinn.
1. Chapter One

**NOW: Quinn 27; Bobby 29; Jerry 28; Angel 27; Jack 24**

_Chapter One_

"Wake up, mommy! Wake up, daddy!"

Quinn winced as she felt four legs and four arms pouncing on her. She thanked god that she put clothes on before bed and turned to see her two children. "Mommy!" they both exclaimed.

Quinn grinned as they showered her with kisses. This is what she lived for. She turned and looked at her boyfriend, the father of her two children, Bobby, who was miraculously still asleep.

She looked at her kids and whispered, "Get daddy!"

The two nodded. Quinn got out of the bed and walked over to where Evelyn, Bobby's mother, stood watching. She smiled as her two year old, Noah, and her 4 year old, Kate, jumped on Bobby's stomach.

Bobby shot up and began tickling his little children. He looked up to see his mother and Quinn laughing at them. "Alright, you kids! Downstairs, breakfast is ready!" Evelyn said, picking up little Noah.

Kate jumped down from the bed and ran down the stairs after her grandma.

Quinn walked over to the bed and flopped down again. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I'm glad you told me to put clothes on last night," he said.

Quinn laughed and turned in his arms to face him. She kissed him lightly. "That is the life you have to live when you have children that can walk," she replied.

Bobby scowled. "I don't like that cause then I can't just have sex with you whenever I want," he said.

Quinn grinned. "Well, they are downstairs eating breakfast," she said as Bobby kissed her neck.

"Mmhmm," he replied, moving to her shoulder.

"And it could be a while, you know, for them to eat," she said, moving her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmhmm," he said, kissing his way back up to her neck, up her check and then attacking her lips.

The two lazily made their way downstairs. Breakfast had been over for a while and the children were in front of the TV watching cartoons. Bobby kissed Quinn before joining his children.

Quinn joined Evelyn in the kitchen, picking up a piece of bacon and eating it. "Good morning, Ev," she said.

Evelyn shook her head. "You two have been like that since you were teenagers," she said and smiled. "Always so young and so in love."

Quinn scoffed. "We are not still so young," she said, "but we are still so in love."

Evelyn laughed. "Well, Bobby may have always done things that I don't like, but you are the one that makes me, and him, very happy."

Quinn hugged Evelyn and sat at the table. "My kids didn't eat everything, did they? I'm starving!"

Evelyn opened the microwave and pulled out a plate of food and placed it in front of Quinn. "I wouldn't forget to have something for you, Quinn. After all, I do want more grandchildren so I have to feed them through you."

Quinn looked up at Evelyn. "I'm not pregnant again," she said. Evelyn looked at her, crossing her arms. "I'm not! I swear! I'm not having another baby until there is a ring on this finger!" she said, holding up her left hand. "I'm mad that I have two without one."

"Quinn, you know Bobby," Evelyn explained. "He has to do everything in his own time."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't think he wants to get married. Ever."

"Nonsense!" Evelyn said. "Of course he does."

"I have been with him since forever and not once has he ever said I want to get married. Hell, he never said he wanted kids."

"Well, there you go, he never said he wanted kids, and he has kids," Evelyn said, trying to help the situation.

Quinn sighed. "This is just too much for breakfast conversation," she said. "How are things going for you and Robert?"

Evelyn shushed her and looked over at Bobby. "My boys don't know about that, Quinn, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Quinn grinned. "I haven't said anything to anyone, Ev, and I don't plan on it cause it's not my secret to tell."

Evelyn looked back at Quinn. "It's going as well as it could be," she replied. She stood up and looked at the calendar. "Just a few days and all my boys will be home for Thanksgiving!"

"Way to change the subject," Quinn joked.

"We could just talk about you having babies again," Evelyn returned.

"Whoa, what is all this about babies and Quinn having them?" Bobby asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Nothing, just your mother's wishful thinking, that's all," Quinn replied, glaring at Evelyn.

Evelyn closed the fridge before Bobby could grab anything. "Breakfast is on the table, Bobby. Just sit and eat," she said. Bobby from Quinn to his mother before sitting down and eating. Evelyn smiled at the two before leaving the kitchen.

Quinn watched Bobby eat. "You gonna find a job today?" she asked.

Bobby sighed. "Are we really gonna argue about this right now?" he replied.

Quinn slammed her hand on the table. "Yes, we are! How can you think that you don't need to have a job? How are you going to support your family, your children?"

"You have a job! You make plenty of money to support us for now," he said.

Quinn stood up. "Well, legally I don't have to support you," she returned.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

She turned to face him. "It means that you're not my fucking husband," she said in a harsh whisper. "I don't have to do anything for you."

"Oh, here we go," Bobby said. "I really don't see why we have to do this all the time! Why can't you be happy with what we have now? It's not like I'm running off somewhere. I'm here with you every night, why does the government have to confirm our relationship?"

She walked up to Bobby, who was now standing. "Did you ever think that it was something I wanted to do? That maybe I want to be Quinn Mercer?" she asked then shook her head. "Why would I ever think about that, right?"

She walked into the living room and picked up Noah. "Come on, Kate, let's go get dressed," she said.

Kate stood up. "Why do we need to get dressed, mommy? Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

Quinn looked at her daughter and smiled. "I thought that you, Noah, me and grandma could go pick out outfits for you and Noah to wear for Thanksgiving!" she explained.

Kate clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh, yay!" she exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

Evelyn stood up. "And what will you do, Bobby?" she asked.

Bobby sighed and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out," he replied and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to be putting in flashbacks so you can get the whole story, but for now it's in the present. enjoy!_

_naleylvr23_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Quinn and Evelyn carried Noah, Kate and their shopping bags inside the house. "I'm exhausted," Quinn said, setting down Noah and the bags.

Evelyn smiled at her, doing the same. "Oh, go rest up dear. I'll be fine with the children," she said.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I think you should rest I'll take care of them," she replied. "You've done enough for me today."

Evelyn laughed. "They are my grandbabies, of course I'm going to help you chase them around the mall for hours and hours. Too bad for us, they are still wide awake."

Quinn sighed. "They get that from their father," she replied.

Kate took Noah's hand. "Come on, Noah, let's watch the wiggles."

Evelyn and Quinn laughed at the sibling love. "That's totally different from the Mercer boys," Quinn said. "Not that they don't love each other, they just show it differently."

Evelyn nodded. "Don't I know it," she replied. The two walked into the kitchen. Evelyn looked in the fridge. "Oh, no! I still don't have a turkey for thursday! I'm just going to run to the store really quick and get one."

"Evelyn, I'll go get a turkey! You don't need to go out in this cold!"

Evelyn smiled at the young woman. "Nonsense, Quinn! I'm not going to let winter's chill keep me cooped up inside!" she replied, putting on her coat. "But I don't want my little Kate or Noah getting sick, so the three of you stay here, alright? I'll be back shortly."

Quinn shook her head. "No, you stay here with them and I'll go! Trust me, I'll be back in no time," she took Evelyn's coat and set it on the chair.

"Kate, tell mommy to stay here with you and your brother," Evelyn said, grabbing her coat from the chair. "If you do, I'll bring you some chocolate!"

Kate's eyes grew and she nodded. "Mommy, I want you to stay with me! It's too cold outside!" she said, her blue eyes shining.

Quinn sighed. "That was cheap, Evelyn," she said. "I see where Bobby gets it, though."

Evelyn smiled. "I'll be back in no time," she replied. Kate ran over and hugged her.

Kate smiled. "I love you, grandma!"

Evelyn laughed and kissed Kate on her head. "I love you too, Kate," she said and walked out.

The door closed and Quinn's stomach dropped. She shrugged it off. She picked up Noah and looked at Kate; "How about a movie?"

Kate grinned and nodded. "Let's watch Finding Nemo!"

Quinn put in the movie and sat down with her children. Kate and Noah snuggled into their mother's lap.

--------

The movie was halfway over, the kids were asleep, and Quinn was getting worried. Evelyn wasn't back yet, neither was Bobby.

A knock at the door startled her. She got out from underneath Kate and Noah and walked to the door. She saw blue and red flashing lights through the window. Something wasn't right.

She opened the door to see Lt. Green standing at the other side. She couldn't tell if this was about Bobby or Evelyn.

"Hey, Quinn," he started.

Quinn shook her head. "Please tell me Bobby isn't in jail," she said quickly.

Green sighed. "This isn't about Bobby," he replied.

Quinn felt a tear fall from her eye. "Evelyn? What happened? Did she get mugged? I told her not to go out!" she exclaimed, looking around. "Where is she, Green?"

"She was shot, Quinn," he said. "She's... She's gone. I'm so sorry."

Quinn stepped back until she hit the wall and slid down, crying. She felt two strong arms help her up and then hug her close. "Shhh. I'm here."

She pulled back, opening her eyes to see Bobby. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Bobby," she said. "I'm so sorry!"

Bobby looked at Green. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Green shook his head. "It's your mom," he replied. "She was shot."

Quinn sobbed harder into Bobby's chest. Bobby nodded at Green and then shut the door.

"Mommy?" Kate rubbed her eyes as she walked over. "Daddy what's wrong with mommy?"

Quinn pulled away from Bobby and grabbed her daughter. "Oh, baby," she started. How do you tell your 4 year old that their grandmother, who she just saw not 1 hour ago, is dead?

She looked up to Bobby, who bent down to their level. "Kate, grandma isn't coming home," he said.

Quinn glared daggers at him. "She's not?" Kate asked. "Why not? Did I do something bad?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, Kate, not at all!" she said. "Katie, do you remember when we talked about heaven?" Kate nodded. "Well, grandma went to heaven tonight."

Kate looked confused. "I thought she was going to buy a turkey, mommy."

Quinn sighed. "She was, baby, but…"

Bobby grabbed Kate and held her. "I think it's time for bed," he told her. "We can talk about this again tomorrow, okay?"

Kate snuggled into his shoulder, already falling back asleep. Bobby picked up Noah in his other arm and took the two upstairs.

Quinn didn't move from her spot on the floor. Her tears were flowing silently, her body felt numb. If only she had told Evelyn they would go in the morning. If only she had listened to her gut. If only…

Bobby lifted her up again, this time holding her in his arms. He carried her up to their bed and laid her down before lying next to her.

Quinn stared at Bobby. He had no emotions showing on his face, but his eyes… his eyes were swimming with too many emotions to name them all. Quinn reached out to touch his face. His jaw was locked, he was fighting back the emotions that screamed to come out. She knew that he would not cry in front of her. She knew that he would only let his feelings out when she closed her eyes and fell asleep, if she ever did fall asleep.

Her mind was racing, so was his. Bobby sighed, kissed her forhead. "Go to sleep, Quinn," he said softly as he got out of bed. "I have to call my brothers."

He closed the door behind him as he walked down the stairs. Quinn rolled onto her back, one last silent tear falling down her left cheek. She stared at the ceiling fan as it twirled and twirled, faster and faster. She felt her own head spinning, just as the fan did. What was she going to do? How could she have let Evelyn go out so late? Why? Why Evelyn?

"Who would want to kill the sweetest woman in the world?" She whispered into the darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Thanks to my reviewers, glad you like it! in the next few chapters, I will be going into flashbacks to give you a better background on Bobby and Quinn. ENJOY and REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Quinn woke from her restless sleep and turned off the alarm clock. She rolled over to Bobby's side of the bed, but it was empty. She sighed and poured herself out of bed.

She walked downstairs and looked in the living room. No Bobby. She walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She made a plate for Kate, Noah, herself and Bobby, if he ever turned up, and then she headed upstairs.

She walked into Kate and Noah's bedroom. She saw Bobby curled up in an impossible position on their daughter's bed, his right arm around Kate and Noah asleep on his chest. Quinn's hand flew to her heart. It was a beautiful sight. She hated to wake them up.

She walked over and took Noah out of Bobby's arms. Bobby opened his eyes and saw Quinn kiss Noah. He looked down at his little girl. He sat up, bringing her with him. He carried her downstairs behind Quinn and Noah.

Quinn placed Noah in his high chair. He was already wide awake. Bobby put Kate in her booster seat. Kate's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around.

"Mama, where's grandma?" she asked. "She usually wakes me up."

Quinn stopped suddenly and looked at Bobby. He thought she looked like a deer in headlights. He bent down next to Kate to make eye contact.

"Kate, remember what we talked about yesterday? How grandma went up to heaven?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, but isn't she gonna come back soon? I miss her," she said, her eyes swimming with tears.

Quinn walked to the other side of Kate and bent down. "Kate, sweetie, grandma had to go to heaven. But she's always gonna be with you here," she pointed to Kate's heart, "and here," she pointed to Kate's head.

Kate shook her head. "No, I wanna see grandma!" she cried.

Bobby took his daughter into his arms while Quinn watched, helpless. He cuddled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head as she sobbed. Truth was, he didn't blame Kate for not understanding. He didn't understand completely. But as god as his witness, he was going to find out.

Quinn watched Bobby and Kate. Her heart broke to see Kate so upset and it broke even more to know there was nothing she could do about it. She sat down at the table and turned her gaze to Noah, who had absolutely no idea what had happened. He would not be tainted by this tragedy for he was still too young.

Bobby set Kate down after she had calmed down and sat in a chair himself. The four of them ate in silence. Quinn kept her head down as she ate, hoping her children didn't see the hot, silent tears stream down her face.

Bobby stood when the children finished and cleaned their hands and faces. He put them on the couch and turned on the TV before going back into the kitchen.

Quinn stood washing the dishes, her back to him. He took a deep breath before going to the table and bringing the rest of the dishes to the sink. He put his hand on her back, startling her.

A plate broke and Quinn's hand flew up into her mouth. Bobby cursed himself silently before grabbing at her hand. "Let me see it," he said.

Quinn fought back the tears and let Bobby take care of her wound. It felt kind of good to have another pain besides the one in her heart. It gave her something else to focus on.

The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll get it!" screamed Kate.

"NO!" Bobby and Quinn yelled at the same time, running to stop her.

It was too late for Kate had already opened the door. "Kate, what does mommy tell you about opening the door all by yourself?" Quinn asked, picking up Kate.

Kate shrugged. "Don't do it?" she asked.

Quinn sighed. "Yes, now let mommy and daddy open the door from now on, okay?" Kate nodded and Quinn set her down.

Daniela and Amelia walked through the door, followed by Camille and Jeremiah. "It's just us, Quinn, don't worry," Jerry said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn smiled at him. "Well, I care about what could happen to my daughter when she opens the door if it isn't you," she replied, pulling him in for another hug. "I'm so sorry about your mom, Jerry."

He pulled back and shook his head. "I am sorry, too, Quinn," he replied. "It's your loss too, you know."

She nodded and turned to Camille. "Hey, Camille," she said, hugging the woman.

Camille smiled and led Quinn into the kitchen. "I was thinking that we could take the kids out today, get our minds off of things?" she suggested, sitting down at the table.

Quinn got a mug and filled it with coffee before shaking her head at Camille. "I wish I could, but I actually have to go to work today," she replied, putting the coffee in front of Camille.

"You couldn't call and get the day off?" she asked, taking a sip.

Quinn sighed. "No, if I do then I'll have to work thanksgiving, since that is my next day off, and I'd rather have that off, you know?"

"Well, Jerry and I can take the kids today; keep an eye on them for you."

Quinn smiled. "That would be great, thanks."

Neither had realized Bobby and Jerry had walked into the room. "Why are the kids going to Jerry's? Do we have plans for today?" Bobby asked, wrapping his arms around Quinn.

Jerry grabbed his wife's hand, deciding they weren't needed in the kitchen anymore.

Quinn smiled at Bobby, deciding to play with him a bit. "Oh yeah, we have plans today," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Didn't I tell you about our plans for today?"

Bobby shook his head and then stole a quick kiss. "What exactly is the plan, sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear.

Quinn's eyes closed as he bit down lightly on her lobe. "I-" she started. Bobby moved to kiss her neck. "I have to-" He bit down lightly, making his way to her jaw. "I have to go to work!"

Bobby stopped. He backed away. "You have to work?" he asked, seemingly calm. "My mother was just murdered, and you can't get the day off of work?"

Quinn saw red. "Oh, it's my fault, right? The only reason you have the day off is cause you don't **HAVE** a job!" she screamed.

Bobby walked up to her again, getting right into her face. "I'll get a fucking job when I am good and fucking ready, Quinn," he said.

Quinn didn't back down, looked Bobby straight in the eye. "That's great, Bobby, except I might not be here by the time you decide it's the right time for a job," she said and walked away.

Bobby punched the wall, wishing it was his own face. He took a few deep breaths before walking out into the living room. Jerry patted him on the shoulder. "We're gonna get going," Jerry said. "Do you still want us to take the kids?"

"No-" Bobby started.

"Yes, we do," Quinn said, walking down the stairs in her scrubs. "Thanks, Jerry."

Camille took all four children and walked towards the door. "I'll take them in my car. We'll see you at home, Jerry," she said, silently telling her husband to be the one to resolve the problem.

_Wouldn't be the first time_, he thought.

Bobby threw his arms up in the air. "What the fuck am I gonna do now, Quinn?" he asked.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care," she replied. "As long as you stay out of jail, cause I'm not bringing my babies into jail to see a convict."

Jerry sighed, listening to the two. It wasn't that he wasn't used to hearing the two bicker, it was just annoying each time.

Bobby grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. "Wait, how the fuck are you getting to work?"

Quinn ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I'm taking the bus, asshole," she replied and began walking towards the door again.

She had it opened, but Bobby reached out and slammed it closed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna let you walk to the damn bus stop! Do you remember what happened last night? What are you, stupid?" he screamed at her.

Quinn pushed him back. "I'm not stupid! I've done this a million times, Bobby! Besides, it's the middle of the day!" she screamed back.

Bobby grabbed her shoulders, backing her into a corner. "Do you think killers and rapists only kill and rape at night?" he asked, shaking her. "I have to bury my mother tomorrow; don't make me bury you too." His voice got quiet as he said the last sentence. His eyes were pleading with her.

Quinn sighed. "Jerry, will you give me a ride?" she asked, looking straight at Bobby.

"Yeah, Quinn, it's no problem," Jerry said, taking a step towards them.

"Happy?" she said quietly to Bobby.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stayed there for a minute, gathering his anger and trying to suppress it. He looked down at Quinn. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

Quinn stared at him before following Jerry out the door.


	4. Chapter Four

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been forever! I go through writers block A LOT! But I've gotten some ideas in my head and remembered where I wanted this story to go, so here I am!_

_Quick note! I have a new character I'm adding to the story that you'll meet in this chapter. He's Quinn's younger brother, Nathan._

_Enjoy! Flashback is in italics…_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Quinn slammed the door shut then began to put her seatbelt on. "Just drop me off at the bus stop, Jerry," she said.

Jerry sighed and shook his head. "I'm taking you to work, Quinn. Bobby will kill me if I let anything happen to you," he replied, backing out of the driveway.

She crossed her arms in a huff. "You know he can be such a stubborn asshole sometimes, Jerry!"

Jerry laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I grew up with him too, Q," he said. "But you gotta remember that you love him, he's the father of your children, shit like that."

"Well, why doesn't he get a job and support his children, Jerry?"

"You're sure he's not looking?" Jerry replied. He could feel her glare on his face. "Q, you know Bobby! He's not going to do something if you push him towards it!"

Quinn turned away from him, looking out the window. She watched as the snow fell, taking a deep breath. "It's not fair, Jer. She never did anything to anybody!"

Jerry reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing. "Trust me, Q; I don't understand it any better than you do."

Jerry pulled up to Detroit Mercy Hospital and Quinn hopped out. "Thanks, Jerry," she said. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded and watched her walk inside before pulling away.

Quinn walked into the Radiology center and into the locker room. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she pulled her hair up into a pony tail then put her name tag on before heading to find her first patient of the day.

* * *

**PAST: Quinn 18; Bobby 20; Jerry 19; Angel 18; Jack 15; Nathan 15**

"_You're such an asshole, Bobby!"_

"_And you're a bitch, but you don't see me complaining about it all day long, do you?"_

_Jerry rolled his eyes at his two younger brothers, Angel and Jack. Quinn and Bobby were at it again. He wondered how soon it would be before they were on the couch sucking face._

"_Oh, I'm a bitch, am I?" Quinn asked, stepping up closer to Bobby, her face inches from his. "Why the fuck are you with me then, huh Bobby? Why don't you go fuck one of those girls you were flirting with?"_

"_Why would I do that? That would only make you bitch more at me," Bobby replied as Quinn pushed him away._

_She scoffed. "You are just unbelievable!" she screamed. "You aren't even denying that you were flirting with them!"_

_Jerry cleared his throat. "Actually, Quinn, he wasn't flirting with-"_

_Quinn and Bobby both shot glares at Jerry that shut him up quickly._

"_Baby, I wasn't flirting with those skanky girls!" Bobby said in a tired voice. "They were flirting with me!"_

_Quinn let out a laugh. "Yeah, like I believe that!" she said, grabbing her purse. "C'mon, Nathan, we're going home."_

_Nathan stood up, looking at his friends. "You think Bobby got it bad?" he asked them quietly. "I'm gonna get the worst of it! She's gonna get Sofi to come over. It's never good when she calls Sofi."_

"_Good! Go home, Quinn! We're done!" Bobby yelled._

"_Oh, well great!" Quinn yelled back. "I was just waiting for that! Now I'm gonna fuck the first guy I dance with at the club tonight! So, fuck you!"_

_Nathan walked slowly out the door after his sister. Jack walked up the stairs knowing full well that Bobby was about to snap._

_Jerry tentatively walked over to Bobby. "Well, that didn't go very well," he said, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "Damn, Bobby! I didn't do shit!"_

_Angel walked over to his brothers. "You know this will blow over, right?" he said to Bobby. "You two always fight, but you always make up."_

_Bobby looked at Angel. "If your fuck buddy encourages Quinn to go fuck some guy at the club tonight, I'm gonna kill you," Bobby replied, then turned to Jerry. "The three of us are going to the club tonight and I'm gonna kill every guy that comes near her."_

_Bobby ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door. Jerry looked at Angel. "We have to go and make sure he doesn't get thrown in jail."_

_Angel nodded. "And to make sure Quinn doesn't either."_

_Quinn opened the door to her parent's home and ran up the stairs, phone in hand. She dialed the all too familiar number of her good friend, Sofi. "Sofi, we're going out tonight. Bobby and I are done," she said shortly. She looked in the mirror. "Come over so we can start getting ready now."_

"_I'm on my way, chica," came the reply._

_Nathan stood leaning against her door way, his arms crossed. "Promise me you aren't going to do something stupid," Nathan stated._

_Quinn took her hair out of the pony tail that had been holding it. She didn't turn to face him as she replied, "I don't do stupid things, Nathan."_

_He sighed and went into her room to lie on her bed. "You and Bobby will make up, Quinn; don't go screwing up your relationship. You've been together for four years, do you think he's really talk to other girls behind your back?"_

_She finally turned around, glaring at her brother. "Whose side are you on?" she questioned. "Besides, I witnessed with my own eyes Bobby talking to two other girls!"_

"_It's not about sides, sis! Bobby's my friend and you're my sister!" he said. She crossed her arms. "Family first, you know that Quinn, but just think about what you're doing! Please!"_

"_You can get out now. Sofi will be here any second," she said, turning to face the mirror again. She played with her hair, pulling some of it back then putting it back down again._

_She jumped as a body fell into her room from her window._

"_Fuck!" Bobby yelled in pain. "Why can't you just live on the ground floor?"_

_Quinn crossed her arms. "I should call the police and have you arrested! You're breaking and entering!" she replied, ignoring his question._

_He stood up, walking over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm a complete asshole and I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much. I don't deserve you."_

_Quinn felt the wall she had built around her heart not 20 minutes earlier come crumbling down. "Bobby," she said softly._

_He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Tell me what to do to make it up to you, and it's done," he whispered._

_She threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him roughly. They fell against the bed, entangled._

_Nathan and Sofi shook their heads at the door. "Make sure you tell Jerry and Angel that disaster was averted," he said as they walked away._

* * *

**Present**

Quinn wheeled her last patient of the day into their room and quickly made her way to the locker room. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the entrance. She saw a young man leaned against Bobby's car, smoking a cigarette. He had unruly brown hair, a leather jacket and a striped scarf.

She grinned and ran towards him. "Jackie!" she exclaimed.

He tossed his cigarette before picking her up in a hug. "It's good to see you, Quinnie," he said, setting her down.

She laughed. "You look great," she replied. "Like a real rockstar!"

He smiled. "I try."

She took in a breath, remembering why it was that he was home. "I'm so sorry about your mom, Jackie."

He nodded. "I can't believe it, you know?" he replied. "It doesn't feel real."

She gave him another hug, fighting back tears. "I know. I don't think it's ever going to stop hurting."

He walked around to the driver's side. "Let's get you home," he said, changing the subject. "I wanna get back to my niece and nephew."

Quinn grinned at the mention of her children. "Aren't they huge?" she asked.

He laughed. "They got big, but they aren't obese," he joked.

She hit his arm. "You know what I meant! They're little people now, with their own thoughts."

"Yeah, they're amazing," he replied. "I can't wait to see Amelia and Daniela. Last time I was here they were all so tiny."

"Wait until you see Kate, Amelia and Daniela together, they're trouble," Quinn warned.

He laughed. "They can't be that bad! They're just kids."

She shook her head. "Fine, don't believe me. Just you wait," she said.

The two continued catching up on their way to the Mercer home.


End file.
